


My World

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "In her line of work, that one phone call early in the morning never meant anything good."Ellie gets asked to help by the FBI and accepts, leaving Nick an anger filled mess.





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks terribly but I've had this idea for a few weeks.  
> Part of it may be a little confusing and for that, I'm sorry.  
> I tried making it dramatic but that probably fell short 😂
> 
> Inspired by three Deeks/Kensi scenes two of which are here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1t0kZYL-ZM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lQ8bpsJ4EU

Getting a call at five in the morning usually meant people ignored it knowing it most likely wasn’t important. In her line of work, that one phone call early in the morning never meant anything good. 

Ellie kept an emotionless mask on her face as she climbed the stairs to Vance’s office after he had asked, more like demanded, that she come in. Her heart raced and her fingers itched to call one person but she resisted. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, it right away opening to reveal Vance, Gibbs, and a stern older man she’d never seen before. 

“Agent Bishop, I’m sorry for the early hour but we’re on limited time.” Vance said, his hands behind his back with his Director look perfectly in place.

She nodded. “Of course.”

Vance gestured towards the older man. “This is Assistant Director Gormley, he oversees the Counter-terrorism Division in the FBI.” 

Gormley gave her a nod and shook her hand tightly. “Agent Bishop, I know you’re probably confused so let me make this quick-” Ellie nodded, trying her hardest not to glance at Gibbs who was obviously there as a courtesy and for once he knew it. That told her it was serious. “We need your help, we have plenty of capable Agents that could do this but I along with the other higher up’s in the FBI believe  _ you _ are our best bet. We reviewed all your work going back to your time in the NSA, but the main reason why you caught our eye-” 

Gormley took a file out of his briefcase and flipped it open. Ellie took one look at the picture of Benham Parsa before her eyes snapped back to Gormley. 

“We believe this man-” He flipped to the next picture, a man who looked eerily similar to Parsa stared up at her. “-Is to be the next Benham Parsa.”

“What do you mean.” Ellie studied the man in the picture as Gormley went on the list the crimes they believed the man, Armun Kohli, had committed. Her stomach churned at how it even sounded like she was once again back to studying Parsa even just for that minute.

“What we need from you Agent Bishop, is for you to gather more intel on Kohli and study it and him, help us find the weaknesses we need.” 

“There’s a catch.” Ellie stated. “Isn’t there?”

Gormley nodded, his face grim. “Yes. We had three other Agents on the assignment...all three were found dead.”

“And you believe Kohli killed them.” 

He nodded, Ellie suddenly noticed how tired the man looked.

She looked over at Gibbs and could read the look in his eyes perfectly. All she had to do was say the word and he’d fight to get her out of this. 

But how could she turn her back? She had practically been in Parsa’s head, seen the aftermath of the chaos he caused, felt the chills down her back when he spoke directly to her. Then her thoughts went to Delilah and she had to swallow. She witnessed first hand the damage Parsa had done, watched as Tim struggled emotionally to support Delilah, watched Delilah struggle in all sorts of ways after being injured. 

How could she sit back and let Kohli do that to others just like Parsa? 

“What happens after this if I accept?” 

Gormley and Vance exchanged a look. 

“You come with me where other Agents will drive us to a private airstrip where we’ll take an FBI jet to where we believe Kohli has been hiding and where we have base set up, then you get started.” Gormley looked her straight in the eye. “But I have to warn you Agent Bishop, there’s another risk you’ll be taking. We get regular warnings of threats and there’s only so much protection we can have at the base, there’s always the chance that we’ll be under attack.”

Ellie felt sick to her stomach as she accepted.

* * *

Nick sat in the conference room where Gibbs had explained to him and Tim where Ellie was, what she was doing, and how long it was planned for her to be gone. Not only would she be in danger with none of them there to watch her six, she at the least would be gone a year, but then Gibbs delivered the finale blow. 

No one was allowed to contact her.

Gibbs had seen the look on his face and both he and Tim cleared the room to give him a few minutes. 

Nick slowly pulled out his phone, going right to the photo gallery that was once upon a time empty, was now filled with pictures of the team but most of all pictures of Ellie or of them both. 

It didn’t even register to him that his hands were slightly shaking as he stopped on a picture of her. Her head was thrown back in laughter, smile wide, hair thrown in a messy ponytail, blue paint streaked across her cheek, the sun shining behind her making her look like she was glowing. His favorite picture of her. 

Thinking of not seeing her in person, of not being able to talk to her, made his heart ache in a way he hadn’t felt before. 

A tear slid down his cheek that he quickly wiped away. 

* * *

_ “Nick?” Ellie playfully glared at him trying not to smile but glaring. “What’re you doing?” _

_ Nick sent her a grin as he lifted his phone in front of his face, pointing right at her. _

_ “Taking a picture, what else would I be doing?” _

_ She rolled her eyes. “Why exactly? I’m just painting and I look like a complete mess!”  _

_ “You look like a painter.” _

_ “I am a painter!” Ellie shook her head at him chuckling. “Weren’t you supposed to be doing your run while I painted?” _

_ Nick shrugged. “I can run anytime.” _

_ “Nick seriously, I’m a mess!” _

_ He stepped back to catch more of her in the camera lens.  _

_ “I don’t know what you’re-” _

_ Nick felt his foot slip as he took one more step backwards, his foot sliding across the ground which he fell backwards on within seconds before he could even blink. A wetness he felt splattering over him.  _

_ He groaned cringing as he looked down at himself covered in the extra paint Ellie had scattered about, which was now covering him.  _

_ Ellie made a gasping noise something that sounded like ‘that’s what you get’ coming from her before she threw her head back in laughter. Nick for a second forgot the mess he was covered in and lifted his phone once more, snapping a picture of the image in front of him.  _

_ “Nick!” Ellie jumped off the rock she had been sitting on, charging towards him to snatch the phone out of his hand. Nick smirked and dipped his hand in some of the paint, making a throwing motion, the paint splattering as it hit its target.  _

_ He laughed loudly as she let out a squeak, before narrowing her eyes in a glare. _

_ “Oh it’s  _ so  _ on!” _

* * *

Ellie laid down in her bunk, covers completely over her to protect her from the cold, the only light under the thick blanket being the light from her phone shining in her face as she flipped through the photo album in her phone. 

Her heart ached and her eyes watered as she looked through the pictures. 

Gormley had said nothing of her not being able to contact anyone until they had reached the base, she was only allowed one phone call and as much as she wished it could be to him, Ellie knew it was her mom she had to call. 

She had no idea how long she’d be here, Gormley giving her a estimated time of a year. 

A whole year without seeing Nick. Without hearing his voice. 

A tear slid down her cheek. 

Regret filled her the more she looked through the pictures. A year away from the person she’d come to realize she loved, but had been too scared to tell even when she was  _ sure _ he shared feelings for her. 

Her hand froze when she came to a certain picture. It was her favorite picture of Nick.

Nick sat on the floor of her living room, a grin on his face as he held a white kitten up, the kitten reaching out with a tiny paw resting on Nick’s nose. It was a picture so adorable that her heart always felt like it’d burst when staring at it. 

Ellie dropped the phone to her side as she buried her face in the pillow to muffle the sounds of her crying. 

She now knew what exactly that sick feeling was when she accepted. 

* * *

_ “What the hell is that?!” Nick said in a high voice, pointing to the tiny white kitten that was rolling around on her living room floor, a toy mouse between its paws.  _

_ Ellie snickered. “It’s a cat Nick, not an alien.”  _

_ “Mind as well be.” He mumbled to himself, making her scoff.  “I meant, since when do you have a cat?” _

_ “It’s not mine, don’t worry.” Ellie chuckled as she grabbed the pizza’s from his hands and set them on her counter. “My friend Lena had to go out of town for work for a week, I told her I’d watch Elsa.” _

_ “It has a name?”  _

_ Ellie smacked his arm. “Of course she has a name! She’s very sweet!” _

_ “That’s what you said about the goats.” Nick made a face. “And they turned out to be demonic creatures.” _

_ “You’re a drama queen.” _

_ “Drama  _ king _ , Ellie.” _

_ Ellie shook her head with a laugh.  _

_ Suddenly she felt Nick jump from beside her. _

_ She covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Elsa was on her back paws stretching herself upwards on Nick’s leg, wanting him to pick her up.  _

_ “Ellie..” Nick said without taking his eyes off the kitten. _

_ “She wants you to pick her up.” Ellie snickered. “She’ll start trying to climb your pants if you don’t.” _

_ Nick seemed to cringe at the thought of Elsa ripping his pants as he quickly bent down to pick her up. Elsa right away started purring, rubbing herself against his chin.  _

_ “Aw she likes you.” Ellie said with a cooing tone.  _

_ Nick’s posture relaxed a little, his eyes softening as he started petting her.  _

_ Elsa’s purring only got louder and Ellie’s heart melted at the sight.  _

_ It only took ten more minutes before Nick had completely forgotten about the pizza and instead sat on her living room floor playing with Elsa.  _

_ Ellie watched him pick Elsa up, she quickly slid her phone out of her pocket and opened the camera.  _

_ Snapping a picture just as Elsa’s paw touched his nose.  _

_ “Hey Ellie-” She quickly put her phone away before he looked at her. “I want one.” _

_ She couldn’t help but laugh imaging Nick Torres with a cat.  _

* * *

**_ Six months_ **

Nick couldn’t help but stand frozen in front of Ellie’s desk as he walked into the bullpen that morning, his hands clenched into fists.

“Hiya Nick!” 

His eye twitched. 

Tinkerbell, or Gemma Collins, the Agent who had been sitting at Ellie’s desk for the last month, looked to be settled in. Nick felt his anger rise as he noticed her things had replaced Ellie’s. 

“You okay?” He heard her ask. A look of genuine concern on her face.

His nails dug into the palm of his hands. 

“Whoa hey!” Tim said as he rushed into the bullpen, dropping his bag quickly before placing his hands on Nick’s shoulders, leading him away from Agent Collins. “Morning Collins, I just need to speak to Nick for a second!” 

“Oh okay!” Nick’s eye twitched again at her high pitched voice. “I hope everything’s okay!”

Tim led him to an empty conference room, shutting the door behind them.

“Nick, you  _ know _ she’s not going to be there permanently.” 

“All of Ellie’s things are gone!” Nick growled out. “Instead we have Tinkerbell’s girly explosion!” 

Tim sighed. “Are you ever going to call her by her name?”

Nick scoffed. Not when she looked like she could be Tinkerbell’s cousin..and sound like it too. “I don’t like her.”

“She hasn’t done anything wrong, you know that right?” Tim tried saying. “She’s only here until Ellie gets back, she  _ knows _ that. You can’t not like her just because she’s sitting at Ellie’s desk, Collins is a good Agent. Even Gibbs has learned to deal with her, and he’s Gibbs! And you know Gibbs has Ellie’s things in a box under his desk, it’s not like we just threw it out.” 

Nick crossed his arms, clenching his jaw. “Then  _ you  _ somehow get her to stop staring at me like she does!”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter Nick? Can’t handle someone having a little crush?”

Nick lifted his hand, giving Tim the finger. 

It only made the other agent chuckle. “She’s harmless, I’m pretty sure you just hugging her would crush her-” He made a disgusted face at the image of him hugging her, Tim shook his head at his childishness. “-I doubt she’d try and act on it.”

Nick sighed and ran a hand down his face, for once the tiredness he felt showed on his face. “I can’t do this much longer, Tim.”

Tim placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yes you can. How about you come over after work, spend some time with the twins? Delilah would love to see you too.”

More like Delilah wanted to mother him. It had become a thing of hers since Ellie left. But Nick still found himself nodding. He  _ could _ do with some twin time, the little rugrats always made him feel a little better, reminding him of a certain baby, and moments he shared with Ellie that he never wanted to forget. 

They walked into the bullpen, Tinkerbell...Collins, right away jumping up from her chair and walking around her desk.

“Everything okay?” 

Tim nodded. “Everything’s fine, Collins.” 

Tim’s cell rang, he excused himself to answer it which meant it was probably Delilah. 

Nick turned his head, taking a step back realizing Collins had moved over to him. Being so small she was light on her feet, he hated it even if it came in handy in the field. 

“You don’t look okay, is this about the Agent I replaced?” Collins placed her hand on his arm, Nick snatched his arm away from her in seconds.

“You didn’t  _ replace _ her.” Nick said with a growl. 

Collins tilted her head, a small grin on her lips. “Of course not, I didn’t mean it like that silly.”

_ Bullshit you didn’t.  _

“You know Nick, it’s been months, it’s okay to move onto better things.” She batted her eyelashes at him, moving a little closer.

Nick felt his body tense.

_ Breathe Nick. In and out. _

“I can help make things better.”

_ It seems Tim spoke too soon. Doubt she’d act on it his ass. _

“Listen closely-” Nick leaned forward, his eyes flashing with anger. “-I’m not interested and I  _ never _ will be, so if I were you I’d keep your comments to yourself along with your hands. You  _ aren’t _ replacing Ellie you’ll  _ never _ compare to her, when she comes back you’ll be gone.”

Collins flinched back, a little hurt in her eyes until it was replaced with the same look she had been giving him before. 

“You’ll change your mind.” She turned around heading back to her desk.

_ Not in a million years _ .

Before leaving to the McGee’s hours later, Nick looked around to make sure Gibbs wasn’t around as he bent down, sliding a box out from under Gibbs’ desk. He opened it up to see Ellie’s things, a little relief filling him. 

Nick dug around for a bit before he saw the framed picture. He slid it out of the box, putting everything back to the way it was before walking back to his desk. Nick opened his draw and placed it inside, staring at the image of Reeves and Ellie before shutting the draw. It was the only picture she had of her and Reeves together, she’d be crushed if she knew anything happened to it and it was better safe than sorry. 

* * *

Ellie had her legs tucked under her, the chair making it uncomfortable but she didn’t care. A laptop was in front of her, a bunch of information spread out on different tabs. 

“Bishop!” 

Her head snapped up, an FBI Agent she had become familiar with came running up to her. Ellie felt her stomach become unsettled, she had never seen Melissa Ridley look so frazzled in the past few months since she met her. 

“What’s going on?” Ellie shut down her computer typing in a secure code before closing it. 

“They think they found Kohli’s exact location, Gormley is gathering a team and he wants you to go along!” 

Her eyes widened. “What?!”

“Gormley said to hurry, everyone needs to suit up before they leave, and he said-” Melissa bit her lip. “He said to be prepared.”

Ellie swallowed roughly. “Because there’s a chance it could be a trap.”

Melissa nodded. “There’ll be a team heading in first to check for explosives and the like, but it’s a huge compound.”

“Then shouldn’t we be waiting until we know more, or had more agents?” Ellie quickly gathered her things, rushing to her ‘room’ and back out. 

“Probably, but you know Gormley has no patience.”

“Which will most likely get people killed.” Ellie mumbled under her breath, feeling nerves and irritation fill her.

When she finally reached where the others were, Gormley pulled her aside and slipped a disposable phone in her hand. 

“I’ll give you a few seconds to make a call, then I want you suited up to leave.” 

He didn’t give Ellie time to say anything else before he walked away. 

She let out a shaky breath. Her head told her to once again call her mom but her gut and her heart knew who she needed to call. Gibbs always did say to listen to your gut.

Ellie’s hand shook as she dialed the number she knew by heart. 

**Nick was walking down the corridor where the interrogation rooms were when his phone started ringing. He was tempted to ignore the unknown number but something in him told him to answer.**

**“Hello?”**

Ellie closed her eyes, tears already sliding down her cheeks. 

“Nick. It’s me.”

**He sucked in a deep breath.**

**“Ellie? What- Why are you- Are you okay?”**

A little laugh escaped her.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. I um- I was allowed to make one call, and I knew it had to be to you but I don’t have much time.” She sniffled. “Nick..I’m going out into the field and it might be dangerous, I um-”

**“You don’t have to do this Ellie.” Nick said strongly. “I know it’s your job but you don’t have to do this, please.” As he felt his eyes water, he quickly ducked into an empty interrogation room.**

Ellie covered her mouth as a small sob escaped. 

“I do Nick, I have to do this.”

**“Ellie please..just-”**

“I love you Nick.” She quickly said, cutting him off. “And I don’t think I’ll ever stop.”

She ended the call, dropping the cell phone as she sobbed into her hands before getting herself together. She wiped her eyes and walked back towards the tent to suit up. 

* * *

Nick threw his phone down on the table with her words ringing in his ear.

_ “I love you Nick. And I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” _

She didn’t give him a chance to say it back.

And now she was gone into danger. 

Nick felt as if the air got sucked out of the room.

He picked up the phone and redialed even though he knew she wouldn’t pick up. 

Anger overcame him as he threw the phone down, picked up one the chairs, and threw it with all his strength and all the anger he felt the past few months. It collided with the mirror, a loud noise filling the closed off room as the mirror cracked from the force. 

Nick was breathing heavy from the anger still coursing through him as the door slammed open, Gibbs and Jack standing there, the later staring wide eyed at him. 

“Torres!” Gibbs shouted. “You need to get it together!”

“Fuck off Gibbs!” 

Jack’s eyes seemed to widen more. Her eyes going to his phone that now had a cracked screen, to the big crack in the mirror. 

“Gibbs.” She said sternly, Gibbs looked at her with a ‘what!’ expression. She nodded towards the phone, and that was all it took for him to get it. 

“Come on.” Gibbs grabbed hold of Nick’s arm, pulling him out of the room. Nick struggled a little but followed, the anger still clearly evident. 

Jack waited until they left to pick up the phone, looking to the call log. Unknown number, but she was positive she knew who that was. 

“I hope you’re okay, Ellie.” She whispered to herself. 

* * *

Nick barely registered what was happening through his cloud of emotions until Gibbs threw gloves at him.

“Put ‘em on.” Gibbs ordered, then pointed to the punching bag hanging. “Then take your anger out until you feel it’s gone or at least calmed down.” He moved toward the door before he stopped. “And if you talk to me like that again Torres, you’ll be getting a head slap!” 

Nick stared blankly at the gloves before putting them on. 

He took his first swing. 

Ellie said she loved him.

_ Punch. _

She could be dead by now for all he knew.

_ Punch. _

He didn’t get to say it back.

_ Punch _ .

She could be dead.

_ Punch. _

Images of some of the people he lost flashed through his head. His dad, mom, Sofia, George, Reeves-

_ Punch _ .

Ellie could be added to that list.

_ Punch _ .

Nick continued on.

* * *

Ellie was home early. 

They had just missed Kohli when arriving at the compound but with intel she had already gathered and memorized and information they found, Ellie was able to find out where he had run to which was where they found him, but not without a shootout happening resulting in two injured agents who were thankfully okay. 

She could feel the dirt clinging to her as she rode in the elevator but she didn’t even care about taking a shower and changing her clothes at that moment. 

Shouts of ‘Ellie’ and ‘Bishop’ met her as she appeared, she grinned widely as she reached the bullpen getting surrounded by hugs. Even Delilah was there with the twins. 

“Where’s Nick?” She asked once she got the last hug.

Gibbs, Jack, and Tim shared a look. 

“He’s on the roof.” Tim told her. 

Ellie didn’t wait for an explanation or anything else as she rushed towards the stairs. 

It was dark and cold air rushed by her face as she stepped out onto the roof, she kept walking until she reached where the ‘secret break room’ area was. Nick was leaning forward, looking out. 

She moved to stand beside him.

“Nick..”

He turned to face her, right away his eyes looked over her, looking as if he was taking category of every inch of her face. 

She expected him to say something but instead he put his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him with so much force she crashed against him and a gasp left her lips. One of his hands moved from her waist to her neck, Ellie stood on her toes even though it wasn’t needed just for a little bit more leverage as their lips crashed together.  _ Finally _ .

They gripped each other tightly as the kiss quickly grew frantic. Ellie whimpered against his mouth as his fingers tightened on her waist no doubt leaving bruises but she found she didn’t care, it would just be proof that this really did happen later. She only pressed herself against him more, desperate to feel more of him. 

When they had to pull away to catch their breath, they were both panting. 

Nick ran his thumb down her cheek before pulling her against him again, this time in a hug.

Ellie sighed in content as she wrapped her arms around him, he held her tightly against him but yet somehow softly. 

“I love you, Ellie.”

She let out a choked laugh. “I love you too.”

Slowly they pulled away, their eyes locked on each other. 

“For the first time ever, I found myself hating our job.” He whispered roughly, she could tell he was trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. 

Ellie rested her forehead against his. “I’m right here Nick.”

“For now..but what about next time?” 

“Don’t think about next time.” She said softly. “Think about  _ now _ .”

“I need you Ellie...you’ve become my world.” 

A watery laugh left her as the words seemed to fill her up.

“You’re my world too.” 

As the sky darkened more and the stars started coming out shining above them, they kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of doing a fic featuring Nick getting a cat, so this could possibly lead into that which is where the Nick and Elsa idea came from.


End file.
